bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
If I Were N-Riched Man
If I Were N-Riched Man Summary After saying the word "nigga" near Bryana, she picks it up and says it in school. Then, the Social Worker, Mr. Cooley, feels that he should watch and control what he says, so he should not make various hostile remarks and comments. Plot Bernie believes that he can say whatever he wants and do whatever he wants before the kids came. However, he has to watch what he says as Bernie had received a call from Bryana's school due to both cursing and name-calling. It turns out that, a week earlier, Bryana said the word "Nigga", due to overhearing Bernie complaints over Vanessa running up the phone bill. Bernie explains that where he's from and people always said the word the second it comes to mind. Later that night, Bernie complains, saying she's a peeping tom. Then, Wanda agrees that they should watch what they say in front of Bryana as they are now role models. While Bernie is ranting to America about this, Bryana appears and apologizes for what she said and Bernie apologizes in return for putting the word in her head. But after Bernie still wants to say what he wants to say at least until Mr. Cooley shows up, it turns out that Bryana's teacher, Ms. Leftko, had reminded him of the issue and wants Bernie to either watch and control what he says or he'll constantly check up on him. It wasn't long the next afternoon until Bernie's anger rises up again as Jordan accidentally hits his car door on a cone. Then, Bernie angrily threatens to harm him along with calling him a stupid little beetle. It was unknown to him that the teacher and Bryana were both listening to the whole thing. Mr. Cooley once again sees Bernie and completely understands why he got mad. However, he will have to visit him periodically just for observation. He also strongly advises him to watch his words. That night, Vanessa asked Bernie if she can go to the Covina Meet, but Bernie tells her she would know that he did, because her permission slip is in her math book. Then, he punishes her for lying. The next day, Bernie chases a bikini-clad Bryana, who wants to be Black Beach Barbie. However, Bernie tells her she'll catch a cold (or a flu) and throw up and he'll gladly make her lie on it. After realizing this, she agrees to put on some real clothes, including her underwear. Lastly, Jordan wants ice cream, because he is hungry. However, Bernie says no and when Jordan starts complaining, Bernie threatens to put a lump on him. Angered over this, he writes a Social Services Card to Mr. Cooley instead. The next observation, Mr. Cooley continues to visit with the kids, who are using the words Bernie is saying. Because he can't either say any words or make any varoius hostile remarks or comments, he cannot stop both Bryana and Jordan from fighting at the supermarket checkout line. Then, he scolded an innocent person to burn heat off. The next day Bernie and the kids arrive in the living room, Mr. Cooley shows up one last time to his house and give Bernie a positive review. Mr. Cooley tells Bernie that, at the moment, he can say what he wants to the kids. Bernie then uses this to an advantage and tells the kids off for what they all have started the past week to the point where Jordan begs Mr. Cooley to make him stop. Mr. Cooley realizes that Bernie insults them as a way to prevent them from becoming bad kids and congratulates him. With order restored, Bernie is allowed to say what he wants again. Unfortunately, this incident does not last once again as Bryana calls her friend, Billy, "a pain in the ass", after hearing her uncle said it. Trivia *First time the word "Nigga" was said on the show *Last appearance of Brad Cooley Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes